


Showering

by Adsagsona



Series: Stone Circle [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir takes Agron back to his hotel and tries to explain everything, but he starts with the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finally I managed to write some sort of a sequel for Stone Circle. Other chapters will follow, but it will be probably fragments just like this one. I hope you guys like it as some of you requested a sequel.

Nasir had gotten Agron so far as to step in to the car. It had taken a lot of explaining how the car actually drove and where the horses went which kept it driving. Nasir had finally asked Agron if he could keep his mouth shut until they were at his room in the hotel and then he could try and begin to explain everything.  
Now they were in the hotelroom where they had gotten past the clerk unseen. Nasir did not know how to go from here, if he was totally honest with himself.

Agron was currently admiring the entire room. He was still in his old deerskin outfit and on bare feet, but that didn’t seem to bother him. The carpet in the room was fascinating to him, as was the bed and bedding, the bathroom and the television.

“Nasir?” 

Nasir had been on the phone with his office, making sure that they knew he was still alive, that they still had to pay him and that he wasn’t coming home any time soon, maybe never. He was okay to be in Germany, he was enjoying himself and he could work in Europe as well, since enough strange cases sprang up there too. He put down the phone and turned back to face Agron, who was standing in the middle of the room, sounding totally lost.

“Oh Agron, are you okay?” Nasir smiled, a little sadly at his lover and embraced him firmly. “I know that is all so new to you… Can you… do you understand a little of what this room is?” He asked.

“You stay here for… not permanently, I gather. And this is a bed… room? That is how you called it? But all that over there…” Agron pointed towards the bathroom. “I don’t understand.”

He didn’t even want to get started on all the shiny black things in the room, which Nasir had already named but he couldn’t remember. 

“The bathroom? Let me show you.” Nasir said with a nod as he went into the small room, which seemed even smaller with Agron in it. He thought to himself that he should find a bigger place to permanently live if he was going to stay in Europe. He would have to find a way to get Agron his papers legally, but he wasn’t that far yet.

“Okay…” Nasir looked around and tried to think of a way to make this easy on Agron. “We are.. a lot less one with nature than you guys were, so this is all about personal hygiene. We wash ourselves over there,” He pointed towards the shower, “and there we brush our teeth, wash our face, shave… and ehm… the last thing is a toilet for your ehm… waste, I guess.” 

Nasir was blushing by the end of his explanation and Agron looked even more confused. 

“Okay.” Nasir said again as he scratched his head. Then he got an idea which might just work.  
“Let’s get you out of your clothes, you should get a shower before we get you to bed.”

Nasir quickly undid the knots on Agron’s clothing. Agron was shivering, probably more from nerves than from the cold since it was comfortably warm in the bathroom.

“Hey, it’s just to get you a bit more clean.” Nasir reached up to press a kiss to Agron’s lips. The German hadn’t said much since he had arrived in the future.

“Are you coming with me in that thing?” Agron asked as he eyed the shower. Nasir had warned him that the future would be very different, but this… this was terrifying. He knew that Nasir tried everything to make it easy, but he was quite sure that it just wouldn’t work.

“Are you flirting with me, German?” Nasir joked as he stepped out of his own clothing and went under the shower. It wasn’t very big, but he couldn’t let Agron go through this alone without him knowing how to work it.

“We have hot and cold water here, you just have to turn the knobs. Blue is cold and red is hot.” Nasir explained to Agron, who obviously was not listening and just looking at Nasir’s naked form.

“Agron!” Nasir slapped Agron in the chest, making Agron laugh. Finally Agron felt a little more at ease.

“Apologies, but when you appear for me like this, you shouldn’t expect me to listen to anything you are saying.” Agron smiled, but he did listen to Nasir and got under the shower together with him. Nasir explained the water again, which earned him a strange look from Agron.

“You mean this? I turn that knob and warm water is going to come out?” He asked as he experimentally turned it and found only cold water. Nasir told him to be patient and indeed, it warmed quickly until it was pleasantly warm. Agron sighed in contentment, hot water was a luxury where he came from.

His eyes had fallen closed, but they opened quickly when he felt a hand on his chest. Nasir had gotten some shower gel and was washing Agron. He held out his hand so that Agron could smell the lavender soap and the German recognised the scent. 

“It’s been a long day for you Agron, just try to relax for now, okay? After the shower we’re going to bed, you’re going to get some sleep and then we’ll see where we go from tomorrow on.”

In answer Agron leaned back against the tiles and closed his eyes, letting Nasir do what he wanted. 

Nasir was concentrated on Agron, he wanted him to feel good about coming to the future. He worked the tense muscles and soaped Agron in completely, trying to not see the arousal he caused with his actions.  
It was only when he saw Agron watching him that Nasir smiled and allowed himself to relax as well.

“Gratitude.” Agron mumbled, half asleep, as he stood up straight, which was almost more than the shower stall could handle. He did not know what to do, step out or aid Nasir, but Nasir waved him away.

“There is a towel for you right there, you can dry off and go to bed. I’ll be with you in a few minutes.” Nasir said with a nod, encouraging Agron to use the for him very expensive cloth to just dry off and go to a very soft bed.  
Agron figured the bedding out and hid beneath the covers, relishing in the warmth. This was the second time that he felt so warm during his brief stay in the future. He began to understand that people had invented a lot of things for their own comfort, including all the shiny objects in the room. Nasir would explain those to him soon, he figured.

Agron was almost sound asleep when he heard Nasir coming into the room again. Nasir hadn’t bothered to put on any item of clothing and Agron suddenly became interested again. The future could wait for just one more night, couldn’t it?

Nasir quickly moved under the blankets and settled on his side, not knowing that Agron had been looking at him. Agron was hesitating, but then Nasir turned to him and he smiled when he noticed Agron was still awake.

“I thought you would be fast asleep by now. Are you feeling alright?” Nasir asked. Agron leaned in and kissed Nasir firmly on the lips before gathering him in his arms. In his time people were not modest, but it seemed that here nudity was not fitting. But Nasir was still Nasir and he clung to Agron and his kisses.

For Nasir it was a relief that Agron would still come to him, that he did not have regrets about coming here for him. Nasir was going to show his gratitude. He nibbled and licked his way down Agron’s chest, who released Nasir only briefly. He moaned softly when Nasir kissed his stomach.

“Nasir…” He sighed briefly before he arched his back as Nasir touched him. They had lain together before, but their time had been short and Nasir had wanted to go home. Agron pushed thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on feeling. He was surprised when a small tube was pressed in to his hand.

“Lube.” Nasir smiled at Agron’s expression. “Let us say it is a bit more convenient than spit… and I want you. Now.” Nasir kissed Agron deeply before showing him how to open the tube.

“Interesting.” Agron muttered as he looked at the clear liquid, before resuming the task at hand. Nasir had already moved over and he tried to relax as much as possible, feeling Agron’s fingers slowly coming inside of him. It hurt at first, but soon he was feeling excited enough to push back and call out for Agron to get on with it.

Agron, a bit surprised at how forward Nasir was at the moment, didn’t hesitate in replacing his fingers with his cock. He pushed in slowly and had to bite his lip to prevent him from coming then and there. As they began to move together, low moans and sighs filled the room. It did not take long for the both of them to come, wound up as they were from the beginning.

All stress leaving him, Nasir fell into a heap on the bed and pulled Agron with him. They lay together for what seemed like quite some time before Agron rolled off and settled next to Nasir. 

“You did not answer my question earlier. Are you feeling alright?” Nasir questioned again with a smile on his face.

Agron laughed and shook his head. “Only you can ask me that question after we’ve lain together like this.”

“Probably… but…”

Nasir didn’t get to say anything else, as a thorough kiss shut him up again.

“The world can wait until tomorrow, can’t it? I’ll learn, Nasir.” Agron slowly punctuated and Nasir shut up, got as close to Agron as he could and closed his eyes.


End file.
